pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bellsprout
Vs. Bellsprout is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 11/14/2014. Story Announcer: And we’re onto the second round. The first round of battles knocked many a trainer out, some strong, some not as strong. Today is continuing to fan out the weak, as by the fifth round, the Indigo Field, only 16 trainers will remain. But I digress. We are about to begin on the Grass Field! This match, is Ian, vs. Jeanette Fisher! Ian and Sandslash are standing on one side of the field, as Jeanette Fisher is on the other. She is wearing a traditional kimono. Elise: Jeanette looks tough. Togepi: Toge, toge. Conway: From what I read, she defeated her first opponent with only one Pokémon. Ian may be in for a tough round this time. Elise: Yeah, but I get the feeling that he prefers that. Jeanette: You’re Ian, huh? Quite the buzz has been going on about you. (Ian remains stern, not responding.) And I see that they weren’t overstating your sternness. Referee: This will be a three-on-three battle, both sides allowed to use substitution. The winner is the one with a Pokémon left standing. And, begin! Jeanette: Go, Beedrill! (She chooses Beedrill, which buzzes around the field.) Ian: Go, Doduo! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Doduo. Doduo: (The two heads chirping in harmony.) Doduo! Elise: Doduo?! That’s the Pokémon that he trained with the least! Conway: Maybe. But it is one of his fastest Pokémon. And its Flying type is something of an advantage. Ian: Quick Attack! Doduo charges in with Quick Attack, closing the gab between the Pokémon fast. Jeanette: Beedrill, Poison Sting! Beedrill raises its stingers, firing purple barbs from them, Doduo dodging. Doduo then jumps into the air, level with Beedrill. Ian and Jeanette: Fury Attack! Doduo thrusts Fury Attack with its beaks, while Beedrill uses its stingers. The two seem to be parrying each other’s attacks. Doduo lands on the ground, but falls to one knee. Jeanette: Poison Sting! Beedrill fires Poison Sting, hitting Doduo hard. Jeanette: And follow up with Twin Needle! Beedrill flies in with Twin Needle, striking Doduo with its dual stingers. Doduo hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Doduo is unable to battle! The winner is Beedrill! (Ian returns Doduo.) Ian: Good work, Doduo. Go, Bulbasaur! He chooses Bulbasaur, which growls with anticipation. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Announcer: And now, Ian reveals a Bulbasaur, the second Starter Pokémon family he has shown to own. Let’s see if Bulbasaur handles itself better than Wartortle did. Jeanette: Go, Twin Needle! Ian: Vine Whip! Bulbasaur uses its Vine Whip to keep Beedrill at a distance, it unable to get close. Jeanette: Switch to Poison Sting! Then use Twin Needle again! Beedrill fires Poison Sting, stunning Bulbasaur slightly. Beedrill then dives in with Twin Needle. Ian: Leech Seed! Bulbasaur fires a small seed from its bulb, which hits Beedrill and vines sprout out, wrapping around Beedrill. It falls, unable to fly, as Leech Seed drains it of its strength. Ian: And, Take Down! Bulbasaur charges with Take Down, orange streaks left behind. Bulbasaur slams into Beedrill hard, knocking it down. The Leech Seed comes off, as Beedrill was out cold. Referee: Beedrill is unable to battle! The winner is Bulbasaur! Announcer: And Bulbasaur takes a quick win there. But it’s still early in the match. Jeanette returns Beedrill. Jeanette: Go, Scyther! (She chooses Scyther, which gives its battle cry.) Scyther: Scyther! Elise: Scyther?! Conway: One of the strongest Bug types. He’ll have an interesting time with this one. Jeanette: Slash! Ian: Vine Whip! Bulbasaur whips with Vine Whip, Scyther dodging with ease. Scyther Slashes at Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur taking heavy damage. Ian: Leech Seed! Jeanette: Double Team! Bulbasaur fires Leech Seed, as Scyther disappears with Double Team, illusions of it surrounding Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looks around, confused. Then, Scyther comes in with Slash attack, sending it flying back. Bulbasaur gets up, surrounded by Double Team again. Ian: Relax. Bulbasaur: Bulba. (Bulbasaur closes its eyes.) Ian: Vine Whip, then Seed Bomb. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur spins, extending Vine Whip. The vines go through illusions, and hits the solid Scyther. Bulbasaur then fires Seed Bomb, exploding as it hits Scyther, defeating it. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle! Bulbasaur is the winner! Announcer: This is almost a clean sweep for Ian and his Bulbasaur! His calm and focused demeanor stands strong even against the toughest of opponents. Jeanette returns Scyther. Jeanette: Now, it’s time for my secret weapon. Go, Bellsprout! (She chooses Bellsprout.) Bellsprout: Bellsprout. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Its small and flimsy body allows it to take many manner of attacks without harm. It spits an acid from its mouth. Ian: A Bellsprout? Elise: That’s her secret weapon? It hardly looks deadly at all. Conway: Neither did Bulbasaur. My guess is that it’s highly trained. Ian: Take Down! Bulbasaur charges in with Take Down, Bellsprout bending backwards, walking over and dodging. Bulbasaur turns, and charges again, Bellsprout again dodging. Bulbasaur stops itself, as Bellsprout appears on top of it, using its root leg for a Slam attack. Bulbasaur is knocked back, as Bellsprout extends vines, wrapping around Bulbasaur. Jeanette: Now Wring Out! Bellsprout’s vines squeeze Bulbasaur, it screaming in pain. Bellsprout then tosses Bulbasaur, defeated. Referee: Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Bellsprout is the winner! Announcer: And now the tide has turned, as both trainers have only one Pokémon left! Ian: Venomoth. (He chooses Venomoth, it flying over the field.) Venomoth: Venomoth! Jeanette: Very well! Let’s see what your aerial choice can do! Razor Leaf! Ian: Gust, then Psybeam! Bellsprout launches Razor Leaf, Venomoth’s Gust blowing it away. Venomoth then fires a multi-colored beam from its eyes, which Bellsprout dodges with ease. Bellsprout extends vines after Venomoth, which repels it with Gust again. Ian: Silver Wind. To Psybeam. Venomoth unleashes Silver Wind, gusts of wind with silver outlines, its power increased. Bellsprout is hit by the attack, flying into the air. Venomoth then blasts it with Psybeam, as Bellsprout falls, defeated. Referee: Bellsprout is unable to battle! The winner is Venomoth, and the victor is Ian! Announcer: And another big win by Ian! I’ve got to say, I didn’t know which trainer was going to end up on top! Venomoth flies over to Ian, Ian petting it. Ian: Great job, Venomoth. That was an excellent win. Venomoth: (Happily) Venomoth! Main Events * Ian wins his second round battle. * Bulbasaur is revealed to have learned Leech Seed and Take Down. * Venomoth is revealed to have learned Psybeam and Silver Wind. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Jeanette Fisher * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Doduo (Ian's) * Bulbasaur (Ian's) * Venomoth (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Beedrill (Jeanette's) * Scyther (Jeanette's) * Bellsprout (Jeanette's) Trivia * Jeanette is directly based off the anime version that appeared. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto League Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian